


Flower Crowns

by paintgyu



Series: loving gyu stash [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Picnics, just beomjun being soft, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintgyu/pseuds/paintgyu
Summary: making flower crowns in a state of tranquility
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: loving gyu stash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Flower Crowns

“is this even necessary…” yeonjun mumbles when the smaller boy takes out a polaroid camera from his small picnic hamper with soft giggles, pointing it towards him.

beomgyu clicks the button and throws his head back in joyous laughter when he saw the still blunt face from his boyfriend whose head was adorned with colorful flowers tied together that didn’t look like it would hold. a gust of wind blows, and it proves beomgyu’s theory correct when the petals sway and fall off the older’s head.

“it’s always necessary to take pictures of you, hyung,” beomgyu says, not making an effort to grab at the handcrafted diadem and instead, stands up to walk over towards the bouquet of flowers planted in a bundle by the sunlight just outside where they sat under the shade of a very old oak tree, barefoot. “for keepsakes, you know?” 

yeonjun tilts his head to the side and leans his weight on his right palm that was resting on the red checkered blanket, legs folded and eyes on his small lover. as he was about to ask if he needed any help (seeing him holding onto his own crown like a lifeline when another gust of cold wind blew), beomgyu jumps up with an open mouth and a carefree expression, a bunch of neatly plucked of flowers cradled in his arms and close to his chest as he skips his way back towards the neatly laid blanket on the soft grass.

“here,” he chirped, plopping down like a small droplet of rainwater onto a pavement. his hair slightly bouncing and his coronet falling over, eliciting a small  _ oops!  _ from the younger. yeonjun chuckles, finding the hopeless attempt of the younger to make him a semi identical crown from the flowers he had picked utmost amusing, “make it,” beomgyu says, pushing the bright coloured plants towards him, and yeonjun shakes his head.

“i have no idea how,” he says, gingerly grabbing at one and delicately brushing his fingertips over the wilting flower, “you didn’t even teach me, just made both straight away,”

“no,” beomgyu argues, snatching the flower from the older’s hands, “i showed you a video before we came here, remember? i thought you watched it?” he asked, his bottom lip jutted out and formed a small pout. something yeonjun had always loved about him was the way he doesn’t realize he does that, apparently.

“no offense, gyu,” yeonjun starts, reaching out to brush his thumb over the other boy’s cheek, ”but i would rather sleep than watch an old lady who was probably as hopeless romantic as you are explain how to do a flower crown and pausing every two minutes to talk about what each flower means,”

“she’s a nice person,” beomgyu argues as if he knows the lady in the youtube video personally, “and i am not hopeless romantic. i’m far from it,”

“maybe not that, but i have to say that this is really excessive,” he chuckles, motioning to the picnic area they were at. it had taken them a thirty minute walk deep into the forest behind the park to find this place; a small river flows by the oak tree that covers a generous amount of grass that still grows healthily as the ones that receive enough sunlight was the site where beomgyu finally stops and smiles with content and says, “ _ this is it _ ,” . yeonjun was probably more relieved that he had shown himself to be. he was entirely sure that beomgyu would make him walk further and deeper if he didn’t find the ‘perfect’ spot he had wanted. it was as if the place radiated magic.

“shut up, let me have my fun sometime too,” he replies playfully, grabbing at the flowers when he realizes that aside all the jokes- yeonjun  _ really  _ doesn’t know how to make a flower crown, “making a flower crown for my cold hearted but secretly soft boyfriend. i feel like this could be a scene in a netflix movie, ” he joked, earning a pinch to the side from yeonjun, who bites a smile. beomgyu lets out an ebullient giggle.

“you’re killing the innocent flowers, who's the cold blooded one?” yeonjun challenges, and beomgyu shakes his head.

“junie,” he whines, and yeonjun glares at him for that. beomgyu ignores his gaze, “don’t make me guilty for picking the flowers. i’m just… admiring them,” he says gently, (and yeonjun snorts at that). beomgyu neatly folds the stems over each other and continues, “besides, they’ve fully bloomed anyway. you should live life in full bloom, right?”

“that’s cheesy,” yeonjun grimaces, causing beomgyu’s shoulders to slump. at this, yeonjun continues, “but the admiration for them is adorable on you, anyway. are you done?”

beomgyu looks down at the neat crown in his hands and nods enthusiastically. yeonjun laughs, and rests his initially bored expression with a warm smile. his lover reminded him of a puppy one that would probably never stop barking. if he were one, his tail would be wagging enthusiastically by the looks of it.

“done,” he grins, gently standing up and placing the flower crown on the top of yeonjun’s head, giving in the urge to lean down and press a soft kiss on his forehead. he grabs him by the shoulders as he settles back onto the blanket, sitting on his knees. “you look adorable, hyung,”

“just because of this? must have a strong impact, then,” yeonjun says, and beomgyu rolls his eyes and reaches over towards his camera that he had discarded in the middle of the laid out polaroids. yeonjun grins, “come o-”

although before he could continue, he felt arms hooking around his neck and pulling him down, drawing out a small  _ oof  _ as yeonjun was forcefully pulled down to his level (even sitting on his knees, beomgyu still remains slightly beneath his height). a sound of a flash from the polaroid snaps yeonjun out of his dazed state. beomgyu smiles and presses a big kiss on the side of his boyfriend’s head with a “mwah!” and completely lets him go afterwards, causing him to fall right onto the soft fabric of the checkered cloth, and the hard soil underneath it.

“yah, you little brat!” yeonjun says in exasperation. following the small giggles and the sparkle in the eyes of his overly excited boyfriend as he waits for the picture to come out. yeonjun deems his lover was just hyperactive today. despite trying to be mad at him, a bona fide smile makes an appearance on his face, willing himself to get up from where he had fallen on his shoulder to look at the picture beomgyu had finished fanning.

“we look cute,” the younger one says in a small voice as he places the polaroid in between the circle of others they had taken. (between the pictures of yeonjun eating, another of him exiting the car and pointing finger guns towards him, one of him setting the blanket, one where he had sat on the younger’s lap and rested his eyes, a picture of beomgyu on his guitar, of him with the flowers in his arms from the prior crowns, another of him in the midst of laughing, and one of him with a sandwich in his mouth). now, a polaroid with a picture of the genuine confusion on yeonjun’s face, holding onto the newly made flower crown of baby’s breath on his head as an instinct when he had felt it slip off his head and the sincerity radiating from the open mouth smile beomgyu wears with his own crown of spray roses askew, makes the photo an unfeigned form of their love. a keepsake, as the younger had said.

“gorgeous,” beomgyu whispers, picking the polaroid up with his fingers and lifting it towards the sun, squinting and tilting his head, “but maybe you could have smiled a little. you look like i just suddenly started choking you,” he says, “ugly. but it's okay, since i love you,”

despite being a joke, yeonjun sends him another tight pinch to his side, causing him to yelp in laughter, falling onto his back into a fit of giggles when he sends another one, and another one, until his legs were kicking the polaroids off the blanket, scattering them on the grass around.

the quiet forest they had stumbled into was now filled with uncontrollable giggling, leg kicking, and a promise that beomgyu would murder the other if he doesnt stop tickling and yeonjun’s snarky reply of ‘ _ with what? flowers? _ ’.

the place had definitely radiated magic, and now they were just a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i realized that i've written beom ships with everyone but yeonjun so here's a short lidol one !! hope you like it !!
> 
> twt @cbeomkai


End file.
